


Wasn't it supposed to be a one night stand?

by Heilari



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, but not really because Yuri is of age in Russia, can't write porn without feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heilari/pseuds/Heilari
Summary: “I’m the birthday boy, aren’t I?” He said “I get to ask whatever I want, and I want you to fuck me. Both of you if that makes you feel better”Or: the story in which Yuri's 17 birthday party ends in the most unexpected way, for him and the golden couple, because Yuri is an idiot teenager in love who can't shut his mouth.





	Wasn't it supposed to be a one night stand?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is related to a pic I draw for my patreon's monthly poll, you can find it at https://www.patreon.com/posts/july-poll-extra-28557829

The music wasn’t as loud as before, it was more a relaxing background noise now. The party had been nice, all his friends had come to celebrate his 17th birthday, they’d been drinking and dancing and drinking again and talking and well, mostly drinking to be honest. And now Yuri felt defiantly more than tipsy. He giggled over something Yuuri said that wouldn’t have even made him smile usually, but he didn’t care. His heart hurt a little bit less as he looked at him trhough the fog of alcohol, it was more like a slightly sad longing feeling, instead of the usual ache that made him want to pack his things and leave with the first flight for another country, one in which he would never ever have to see either him or Victor again, and maybe be able to forget his feelings for them. 

And talking about them, as usual they’d been the first to arrive at his birthday party, with way too expensive gifts and smiling faces, and now they were the only ones left, sitting next to him on his small but oh so comfortable couch, way too close for his hypersensitive body, and not enough for his aching heart. 

“Well, I think we should head home now” Victor finally said stretching his legs out as ifpreparing to stand up but not really wanting to do it. At his flank Yuuri nodded motioning to do the same, and Yuri’s hand moved on it’s own. He wrapped it around his wrist, holding him back. 

“Why leave now? The night’s still young!” He exclaimed maybe a bit too eagerly, but the only thought of seeing them leave had him feeling as if he was chocking. 

“It’s already past 3 in the morning Yurio” Victor said, amused by his so unusual behavior. 

“Oh… “ He frowned for a second before smiling “then stay the night! It’s way too late to get back” 

“We live just a block down the street” 

“Well, what if some crazy fans assault you while you go back? I can’t let that happen!” 

“That won’t happen”

“And what if it does?! Just stay here!”

Yuuri tried to hold back a laugh as he watched them argue, it was always a fun show, especially when Yuri was drunk.

“You don’t even have a guest room Yurio, where should we stay? On the couch, like kids sleeping over at a friend’s? I’m not twelve!” 

“I have a bed” he said and his voice changed just slightly, surely not enough for them to notice.

“I’d be pretty concerned for you if you said you didn’t” Yuuri intruded in the conversation, smiling, getting Yuri’s attention to shift from Victor to him. 

“What I meant… was that we can share my bed” 

Wait what? Yuri seemed to realize what he just said only when the words left his lips. Did he really just offer them to sleep with him? Was he going insane? He wanted to slap himself for his own stupidity, but Victor didn’t seem to pick up on the innuendo. 

“Your bed is too small for three people to sleep together” Victor said, trying to defuse the situation, but this time it was Yuri who didn’t get the hint. He grinned, looking up at him with what he thought was a sensual gaze, but probably was the most stupid facial expression ever, and said: “Who talked about sleeping?” 

He watched both their expression go from amused to shocked in the blink of an eye and his heart stuttered as the ache came back, stronger than before. He should have laughed at them, saying he was joking, just joking! It was fun, wasn’t it? But he was still tipsy, and his brain didn’t seem to want to cooperate. 

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you never thought about it. We could have fun, I’m good at it” it was a lie. He wasn’t good at anything, he’d never done anything with anyone because he’d spent his whole adolescence pining for Victor and then, when Yuuri entered the scene, for the both of them. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about…” Victor started but he didn’t let him talk, he didn’t want to hear him point out he was behaving like a drunk kid that can't hold his alcohol. 

“I’m talking about fucking Victor!” He said bluntly. A part of his brain was screaming at him to shut the fuck up, to abort whatever idiotic thing he was doing and go dig a hole to die in, because after this he would never ever have the balls to face them again. But there was no going back now, not at this point. And he was sick of watching them from afar, aching for how deeply he wanted to be with them. It was tonight or never. “You had one night stands before, I very well know it, it wouldn’t be any different.” 

Victor stared at him for a long moment, as if trying to decide how to play his hand, and he went with the worst possible choice: “It would. I’m engaged now.” 

Engaged. That single word felt like a dagger straight through his heart. Sharp, painful, unbearable. He didn’t know how to reply to that. How could he? Victor was right, and he was being stupid, but he didn’t seem to be able to stop talking.

“It’s just a fuck, it’s not that big of a deal” he retorted, giggling lightly, as if he was teasing him, when instead he was just trying not to cry.

“What if I don’t want this to be just one fuck?”

As if he’d ever want it to be anything more than just that, Yuri thought, missing the glance Victor shared with Yuuri, for a second.

“Then even better, we can become fuck buddies! I’m cool with that” he said shrugging, thinking to play it cool, even if he knew the answer he’d get even before Victor said it.

“That’s not what I…” 

“Take it as a present!” He interrupted him abruptly. He didn’t want to hear his refusals anymore, he couldn’t stand it. “I’m the birthday boy, aren’t I?” He said “I get to ask whatever I want, and I want you to fuck me. Both of you if that makes you feel better” 

“It’s not your birthday anymore technically” Victor said, glancing at Yuuri as if looking for help.

“Who gives a fuck!” He said and then his voice broke a little as he went on, as if he was on the verge of tears. “Please. Just this one time, and then I’ll never ask anything of you again, fuck me this once, it’s all I ask” 

Victor looked at him and then over at Yuuri again and he didn’t miss it this time. How could he? It was like a whole conversation was going on between them, the kind of conversation that doesn’t need words, the kind you develop with that one person you love so much you don’t need words to communicate with. And it hurt. It hurt to know he wasn’t part of it and never would. And he was going to tell them to fuck off and finally go cry in his room, till he had no more tears to shed, but what Victor said made his heart stop for a second. 

“Okay”

A single word he heard so many time, but never thought would hear in that moment. His eyes grew wide as he stared at him. Did he hear correctly? 

“I’ll do it, but I want you to keep in mind that this is not a one night stand, you’re not just a fuck to me, or Yuuri” Victor said and he didn’t really understand what he meant. What else could he be if not just that? But he didn’t care much. He’d worry about it in the morning.

“Okay” he whispered, nodding slowly.

“Okay” Victor repeated smiling warmly at him, his shoulders relaxing ever so slightly “wanna come here?” He then asked softly, and Yuuri stood to give him space, making him even more confused. 

“Where are you going?” He asked. 

“You said you wanted Victor to hold you, I’m giving you some space” he said as if it was the most obvious and normal thing ever. 

“I said I was fine with both of you” He replied, surprising even himself. He never really admitted out loud that he liked Yuuri, not even to himself honestly. But he did, even if he still treated him harshly. 

Yuuri giggled and reached out to stroke his cheek in the softest of touches. “I know. I’ve very well heard it, but I don’t think I’d be able to hold back long enough to wait for my turn” He said glancing at Victor who laughed lightly as if he knew something Yuri totally ignored. Because that must be some kind of joke right? There was no way Yuuri could want him. He had Victor, why would he ever want anything else? 

But he didn’t get the chance to think about it much since Victor pulled him closer without wasting time, and before he knew it they were both naked, and he still couldn’t believe it was happening. 

“So? You seemed so eager before, why so shy all of a sudden?” Victor asked running his hands up and down his flanks, touching every inch of skin he could reach, as if trying to learn the shape of his body, so new to him “Didn’t you say you’re good at it?”

Fuck. He blushed brightly, Victor had seen straight through his bluff. And he had no idea what do now. 

“Did you ever do it?” Victor asked smiling, but it wasn’t meant to be a tease, not really. There was concern in his voice, and something else. Something that sparkled in his eyes as Yuri shook his head no, admitting to still being a virgin. It was something he couldn’t quite understand, something between a predator look mixed with regret? Guilt maybe? But it was gone before he could wrap his mind around it anyway.

“Did you touch yourself thinking of me?” Victor tried then, and he nodded glancing at Yuuri for a second, which Victor didn’t miss “Both of us?” He corrected himself and his blushing was a good enough answer. Victor smiled again sharing another meaningful glance with Yuuri before he spoke again. 

“Wanna show Yuuri how you touched yourself thinking about us?” It was meant to be a question but Victor didn’t wait for his answer to jostle him over his lap, moving his hands from his hips to his under-thighs pushing his legs up, spreading them open. He gasped, feeling exposed, his ass and cock on full display for Yuuri, who was sitting right in front of them. He covered himself with his hands quickly.

“Don’t hide” Victor murmured from behind him.

“It’s embarrassing!” He complained, unable to bring himself to look up and meet Yuuri’s eyes, afraid of what he might see. But Yuuri surprised him once more. 

“You’re gorgeous” he heard him say, with a deep lust filled voice that made him tremble and finally lift his gaze from the floor. Yuuri was staring at him with pure lust, something he had never expected from him, something that confused him deeply. 

Victor giggled again “Yuuri wanted you for longer than you might imagine” 

That didn’t make any sense to him. They must have been making fun of him. He was sure of it. But Victor once again didn’t give him time to think. 

“Don’t you want to show him how much you wanted us too?” He whispered moving his hand over his, sliding them upwards, so that Yuri’s fingers were ghosting over his sensitive entrance. 

“Did you touch yourself here?” And saying it Victor pushed on his fingers, making them press over his twitching hole, and he gasped as his hips jerked downwards on their own.

Victor giggled “Here’s the little horny Yurio I know” he teased him and he felt a sting of annoyance. Of course he was horny! He was 17 and had wanted them for ages and now he was in the middle of one his wet dreams with the difference that this time it was real! He frowned, pissed, he could play that game too. 

He rubbed his entrance with his middle finger for a second and then pushed it inside, together with his index, up to the last knuckle, moaning lewdly. 

“Fuck” He heard Victor gasp, out of breath, and a strangled moan coming from Yuuri. 

He grinned knowing he won that round. He did admit to being a virgin, because yeah, he’d never been with anyone in his life. But it didn’t mean he did nothing at all. 

He pushed his fingers in and out, rubbing his prostate with just the perfect amount of pressure. He was so used to it he didn’t even need any lube anymore, something he was quite proud of. He had trained to get to that point, not that he thought it’d ever come in handy with either Victor or Yuuri, but that was his goal anyway. Be ready for them if it ever came to that point. And now it was paying off. Hearing their surprised gasps as he pushed in another finger was priceless. 

But still, even hearing them moan watching him finger himself, he did not expect to feel Victor hard and dripping against his butt cheek. He opened his eyes to glance down and let out a shaky breath. He’d seen him naked plenty of times, but he’d never seen him hard. Victor was huge. Of course the fucker had to be. Being stupidly handsome and talented wasn’t enough luck, he also had to have a prefect cock. Yuri’s insides tightened at the very thought of having it inside of him. He moaned and moved his fingers faster, feeling Victor’s hand move over his, tentatively probing around before very carefully pressing in.

“Fuck… did you finger yourself before the party?” Victor moaned out of breath from over his shoulder “You are so soft I think I could even dry fuck you, right now” 

Yuri gasped, rocking his hips needly at his words, his entrance squeezing hard around their fingers. 

“Do it… oh God… do it!” He begged circling his hips unable to stay still, and Victor would have teased him about that choice of words if he wasn’t so far gone. He for sure wasn’t expecting it to end like that, not after Yuri admitted to being a virgin.

“I don’t want to hurt you…” he tried.

“You won’t, I’ll be fine, just.. do it!” He incited him, taking out his fingers to wrap them around Victor’s cock, sighing at the feel. It was hard and hot and big, nothing to do with his cold lifeless sex toys,and he was dying to have it inside. He wanted it for so long.

“Maybe we should…” he didn’t let Victor finish whatever he was saying, lining his cock to his entrance he pushed down, taking it in with a smooth but not effortless movement. They were both left out of breath for a second, as Yuri took Victor inside, inch by inch, stopping a few times before he finally managed to get it all in. 

He was trembling, Victor was filling him completely, it was different than anything he had ever experienced before, it was hot and filling in a totally new way and when he allowed himself to think it really was Victor the one holding him, his heart tightened and his eyes filled with tears. He had longed for it since he could remember and now it was happening, and it would be this time and this time only. The thought hurt so much he could barely breath through the pain. A small sob escaped his lips and Victor immediately stiffened behind him. 

“Am I hurting you?” He asked, voice full of concern for him. Yuri heard the familiar rustling of cushions coming from the armchair and quick steps, but he didn’t open his eyes to see what was happening, afraid to find out Yuuri might have decided to leave because watching Victor fuck him was, indeed, too much for him. 

“No… no I’m fine” he murmured shaking his head and it was true. He was fine physically, he was used to that stretch, he was used to even more to be honest. What hurt was something way deeper, something Victor couldn’t do anything about. “Move… please” he begged and Victor did, after a moment of hesitation he started rocking his hips carefully. But that wasn’t what Yuri wanted. He wanted it rough, so rough he would forget his sorrows for a moment and feel a completely different kid of ache in the morning. But Victor was so gentle, so mindful with him it made him believe maybe he did care. And he hated it. Because it was just a delusion. He opened his eyes and the tears trapped behind his lashes fell on his cheeks. 

“Yuri! He’s crying Victor! You’re hurting him” it was Yuuri’s voice, way too close, way too worried. He blinked through the tears to see Yuuri kneeling between their legs, inches away from the place where him and Victor were connected. He didn’t leave, he just moved closed. Because he was worried? For him? He was so confused… 

“You should’t have done it, he’s obviously not ready!” He went on, scolding Victor when he really had no fault. 

“No!” Yuri said immediately, “I’m fine! I can handle this, I can handle even more!” He said finding the spot where Victor was sunk deep inside of him and pushing in two fingers, without even flinching “See?”

“But.. you looked in pain” Yuuri pointed out, worry mixing with confusion on his face and he forced himself to roll his eyes. 

“It’s normal, I told you I could take you both” he said reaching out with his free hand to undo Yuuri’s belt. 

“What are you doing?!” He asked pulling back shocked. 

“Showing you I’m not a doll made of crystal! Come on, you said you couldn’t wait your turn, you don’t need to, I can take you both” 

“No you can’t! It’s impossible!”

“Have you ever watched porn, piggy?” He teased, using that nickname he’d almost forgotten in the past year “it is very well possible and we’re going to do it” he insisted, trying to ignore his aching heart. If finally having Victor to himself hurt that much, having both of them for a night and then having to say goodbye in the morning would break his heart. But he didn’t care, not anymore. It was his only chance and he wasn’t going to waste it. 

“Come on, take off those pants and come fuck me” He said firmly, but he should have known it wouldn’t work. Not with Yuuri.

“I won’t. I’m not going to hurt you” Yuuri said, as expected, and he cursed at himself. Yuuri wasn’t the kind of person you bend with force, but he was weak to other peoples feelings. For Yuri it had been hard enough to beg Victor, but to do it with Yuuri was almost impossible. Nonetheless, it was his only choice. 

“You won’t hurt me if you do it. You will if you refuse” He started, forcing the words out as he fought to hold back tears “We all know I have a crush on you and I’ve been pining over you two idiots for years, and I won’t get to be this lucky a second time, I know it far too well”

“Yuri..” 

“It’s okay. I know you’re engaged, I know I should have given up ages ago. But obviously I’m not that smart, so please, won’t you do me this one favor? Be with me tonight, let me bask in the illusion there could be something more, let me enjoy it for one night, and then, tomorrow we will forget everything. We are drunk right? Drunk people forget everything by the morning” he managed to mutter, through the knot of tears that was swelling in his throat with each word. He kept his eyes wide open because he knew that if he blinked new tears would fall on his cheeks and he was humiliating himself more than enough, without needing to cry like the heartbroken teenager he was.

Yuuri sighed and his eyes were so full of sadness as he stood “As if I’d ever be able to forget” he murmured walking away, and Yuri thought he’d leave for good this time, but he saw him head to his room and heard rustling noises as Victor kissed his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his chest in a gentle hug. 

“I’m sorry we’ve hurt you so much” He murmured, and he didn’t really understand why he apologized. He had nothing to apologize for. Yuri was the stupid one for falling in love with two people, with an engaged couple. But he didn’t get to tell him, since, for his greater surprise, Yuuri was coming back with a very familiar bottle in his hand. He knelt back between their legs and uncapped the bottle of lube he most likely found in Yuri’s nightstand right before unzipping his pants and pulling out his hard member. He wasn’t as long as Victor, but he was still big, and Yuri was very much grateful now he thought about taking the lube. He doubted he could take both of them dry. 

“if it hurts, you have to tell me immediately, got it?” He demanded and Yuri nodded, dazed. It was happening. Fuck him, it really was happening!

He watched Yuuri coat his cock with lube and pour more on his already stretched entrance, rubbing it in with his thumb, in soft motions. “You are so beautiful…” he heard him murmur and blushed, starting to think maybe he was so drunk he had passed out at some point through the party and now he was dreaming.

Yuuri pulled back and lined himself up, taking the time to look down at him, at every inch of him, before slowly, oh so slowly push in. 

It was a long drag, Yuuri stretched him open like he’d never been before, and it wasn’t painless. It felt like his first times all over again, when he could barely fit one single finger inside. But now it was different. This wasn’t his own finger, this was the one the had longed for for so long. His heart stung and he whimpered as tears filled his eyes agin, and Yuuri stopped immediately. 

“No! Don’t stop! Please! Please!” He begged wrapping his legs around Yuuri’s waist, having way enough strength to force him forward, screaming as Yuuri sunk in completely. It hurt, but it felt so good at the same time. None of them moved as they panted heavily, trying to adjust to the new feeling, neither of them had ever experienced before. 

Only then Yuri noticed Victor had softened inside of him as they were talking before, and now he was growing again, slowly but steadily, stretching him from the inside. And he decided he loved it and one time wasn’t enough, it had never been enough. 

He reached out and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck, pulling him closer, needing to feel him as much as possible, not caring if it made him look needy and desperate. 

“Move… please… fuck me” he pleaded, even though what he wanted to say was “love me” but he had no rights to say it, and he knew it. A fuck was all he could aim for and what he was going to get. 

Yuuri very slowly pulled back and then inside again, making him throw back his head, over Victor’s shoulder. He felt so full, so hot, and yet so empty and cold. 

Yuuri was moving so gently, stroking his flanks as Victor peppered his shoulder, neck and cheek with small sweet kisses. They were taking care of him like lovers would, and it hurt more than if they just slammed inside of him recklessly. His eyes filled with tears once more and he couldn’t hold back a strangled sob. 

“Shh, it’s okay Yuri, we are here, we are sorry” he heard Victor say softly between kisses, as he held him close to his chest. “Don’t cry baby, please.” 

He sounded heartbroken as much as Yuri felt, as he said it. But Yuri couldn’t hold back the tears as they moved faster inside of him, but still so very lovingly. His body was on fire, every touch, every kiss felt new, amplified. He couldn’t stop rocking his hips and pulling them closer. He wanted to feel them everywhere and forget about everything else. 

Yuuri stroked his cheek, wiping away his tears and he sobbed pushing in the touch “You are so beautiful Yuri, so smart and strong and perfect” he murmured leaning down to kiss his wet cheeks, making his heart hurt so much it was unbearable. 

He howled unable to say anything as pleasure and pain built up inside of him, driving him insane. He wriggled between them, trying to get some sort of release and he felt a hand wrapping around his hard cock, he couldn’t tell who it belonged to though, and he didn’t care. His hips jerked upwards in that tight grip and he threw his head back, tears running freely on his cheeks now as he melted down in a full cry, sobbing though the pleasure and sorrow. 

Yuuri was leaned down over him, they were pressed chest to chest as Victor had his arms wrapped around them both in a tight hug when he said it.

“I love you. We both do”

A few simple words whispered in his ear that had the power to make his heart stop for a second in his chest. He cried out as the orgasm hit him strong and sudden, washing over him in waves of pleasure so intense to be almost painful, and with the last hint of awareness he had, he thought that had been the most beautiful and mean joke anyone did him, before everything turned dark. 

***

The next morning he woke hungover and aching allover. He groaned trying to open his eyes, but the room was too bright so he tried to lift his hand to shield his eyes from the light but found that impossible too. Something was holding his arm down, something warm and cozy that wrapped around him from all directions. He frowned and forced himself to crack his lids open and was left speechless as he realized what was making him so comfortable. Victor’s sleeping face was inches from his, his grey hair was a mess but he was still handsome and Yuri’s heart started racing as memories arose in his mind. He slowly turned his head. It couldn’t be. There was no way it could have happened for real. But Yuuri was there too, wrapped tightly against his back, and suddenly Yuri was fully aware of their morning hard ons pressing against his still sore bum and his thigh. 

“Fuuuuck” he whispered to himself. What the hell where they still doing there?! Why didn’t they leave? He did not want to face them after what they had done! It was supposed to be a one night thing, wasn’t it? You don’t stay over after a one night stand with a rink mate! What the hell were they thinking about?! 

As he thought about it he remembered Yuuri whispering in his ear those words that had been so prepotently present in his dreams for the past year, but his mind refused to believe Yuuri actually said them in real life. 

“Already awake?”

He gasped, snapping back to look at Victor, who was rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

“Yeah… and what the fuck are you doing here?” He asked, his voice obviously way too high, because Victor grimaced and Yuuri stirred behind him, groaning as he woke up. 

“I told you last night, didn’t I? We wont hurt you anymore. And leave after what happened would have destroyed everything” 

Yuri stared at him as if he was a talking goldfish. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” He asked suspiciously. 

“Well” He glanced over at Yuuri, to make sure he was awake and listening “We didn’t plan to have this conversation until you were older but…”

“…It’s not like you gave us much choice.” Yuuri finished for him and Victor nodded.

“I… don’t understand” 

“You said you’ve been pining for us for a while now, right?” That was an understatement, but yes, he could say he did “well, you weren’t the only one.”

“We liked you” Yuuri said “Well, we wanted you. I… wanted you” he admitted blushing. 

“I did too” Victor added and they smiled at each other for a second before focusing back on him “but you were young, so young. It felt wrong…”

“I’m not that much younger than Yuuri!” He argued.

“Yes, but this is no normal dating. We are a couple, I’m much older than you, and we are engaged, but we still wanted you, and not for a fuck now and then” Victor explained. 

“What…?” Yuri stared at him unable to understand what he was saying, unable to let himself believe he understood correctly. 

“We planned to ask you on a date when you would be 18, if you’d seem to be still interested in us, because well, it was pretty obvious you were” he giggled lightly making him frown “and we’d move on from there, slowly, build up a relationship, let it happen gradually… but you just jumped us!” He laughed trying to lighten the atmosphere but it didn’t work. Yuri kept staring at him, his brain working at light speed.

“You… want to be with me?”

“Yeah… if you want to…?” He said unsure. 

“And you planned to let me soak in my sorrow for a whole more year?!” He asked, as anger creeped through, even if his heart was racing so fast he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. 

“that was the idea… but there’s no need anymore apparently” 

“Apparently! You fucker! I’ll kill you!” He said jumping up, straddling his lap as he tried to hit him as best as he could, but for Victor it was like fighting against an angry cat and found it actually quite amusing. Well, until he felt the first tear falling on his face, followed by a low sob and then another and another one, until Yuri was crying again, like the night before. 

“Hey hey, no more tears” he said pulling him close, in a tight hug in which Yuuri joined too, immediately. 

“We wouldn’t have waited this long if we’d know you were suffering Yuri” he said pressing against his back, wanting only to see him happy, because hearing him cry broke his heart in a million pieces. 

“But you did! You assholes! I hate you!” He sobbed.

“That’s a shame” Victor said “because we very much love you.” 

Yuri howled burying his face in his neck as he pulled them closer, his heart swelling in his chest and he prayed it wasn’t all a dream as he let them hug him and comfort him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be PWP but it turns out I can't seem to be able to write PWP without filling it with FEELS.  
I hope it was still good enough


End file.
